Talk:Treasure Hunter
"Chances of Treasure Hunter abilities going off on a mob kill will be greately lessened if it is killed with a Weapon Skill or if a Job Ability, such as a Warrior's Berserk or Dark Knight's Souleater, are still active. " Huh? Do you have proof of this? -- FnDragon ---- In a recent interview, I can't remember which or I would link it, SE stated that the ONLY thing that affected Treasure Hunter was having a THF in the party. They specifically said that the THF did not need to land the final blow. They then followed that up by saying that rumors similar to that are false. --Syeria 21:00, 11 April 2006 (PDT) Developer Interview References I scoured the internets tonight for the developer interview in which they said that TH is only dependent on the Thief being in the party, and not having to contribute to the final blow and such. I got into an argument with someone tonight camping stupid ValkEmp regarding TH, and I wanted to make sure that what I heard was correct. An old school interview... *FFXI.crgaming Interview from Nov 2003 :*By having a thief in the party, how much increase is there in the Gil/Item drop after defeating a monster? :::We are unable to give too many details with regards to the value of points. However, if the thief is skilled with the Treasure Hunter job ability, it may not be a bad idea to adventure with a thief. Also, with regard to gil, when a thief joins a party, there are no changes to the amount of gil obtained. :::: Does this mean that Gilfinder only works in solo, or something? Tahngarthor 20:37, 17 January 2007 (EST) :*Does having a thief increase the possibility of a drop even in key/quest items (aprons, skull, wadi grass, etc.)? :::Of course! Only the thief has the ability to acquire the Treasure Hunter job ability. There is an increased chance in obtaining dropped items. More recently... *FFXI.Stratics Interview from May 2005 :*I have to ask on behalf of all thieves out there, are there any conditions to activating the Treasure Hunter ability or is just being in the party enough? There are a whole bunch of theories such as thief having the last hit. :::If there is a thief in the party then you will have the treasure hunter ability, if you want to have some conspiracy theories well we can't tell you. If you want to think that it's the last hit then you can go ahead and think that. And the kicker... *Allakhazam Boards Post from Mar 2006 (this is someone's liveblog deal thing... I couldn't find a more "official" transcript of the interview. All other references I found regarding treasure hunter pointed back to this post.) *I also found this on a more reputable site, but it does not have the full transcript here: 1up Festival Summary :*How does Treasure Hunter work? :::Can't say too much, but it has nothing to do with damage or the last blow. You simply must have it in the party. I suppose this was more for my own personal reference and to reconfirm my belief in ye olde Treasure Hunter. I have a feeling that I read the last information on an actual transcript, perhaps even on the Fan Festival website... but I don't know, it seems to have been changed from what I remembered. --Waluigi 07:33, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Most Recent Revision Those theories are WAY too far-fetched to be included in a description of what the ability may do. I always thought of information pages as less theory, but more of what is known. Personally don't think those new theories belong there. --Zhais :Agreed - Moved to below. --Nynaeve 02:18, 11 December 2006 (EST) I admire DT7's enthusiasm in editing but even if those "Theories" are plausible, there is no way to prove them, and more likely this is just his own explanation of why TH doesn't make drops dramatically better all the time. You're welcome to pose these things, but if you have some new idea it's best to discuss it on the talk page or in the forums first. He has also changed proven information to things that are incorrect without reviewing the talk page (which contained an explanation). The talk pages are a valuable tool, please make use of them :) Tahngarthor 20:33, 17 January 2007 (EST). Other Theories * Over a long period of time, it's noticable that at sometimes the "Treasure Hunter" trait "shuts off" at certain times. For some thieves, their "Treasure Hunter" seems to affect drops based on moon phase, where new moon seems to effect rarer drops to appear more often and full moon seems to deactivate it (at least through tests using Hume Male Thieves). ::* Low drops during a particular moon phase is not an indication that TH is "shut off" or not working. It is commonly believed (even by me) that the moon phase affects drops in one way or another. But the other common belief is that Treasure Hunter provides a percentage increase. Asuming this is true, if an item has a very low chance to drop, you will not so easily feel the effect of treasure hunter, and here's an example: Let's just say (for argument) that the Kraken Club has a 1% chance to drop from it's BCNM on a new moon. Let's also say (for argument), that TH4 increases drop rates 25%. The chance to drop a karaken club would still only be 1.25% (.01 + (.01*.25)=.0125)), which you would barely even notice over countless dozens of runs of the BC, at which point you would be believing that TH is having no effect when in reality the scale is just too small for you to measure accurately. By the same token, an item that drops 1/5 of the time on a new moon (20%) would now drop 1/4 or 25% of the time, which is the same percentage increase but much easier to measure. I hope this helps. Tahngarthor 20:50, 17 January 2007 (EST) * There's an unproven theory that treasure hunter's effectiveness is based on a dice roll system at the beginning of each game day, where at the start of each game day an invisible dice is rolled to determine the effectiveness of Treasure Hunter. --DT7 (19:49, 10 December 2006) Treasure Hunter (RE: Joped's Edit) In my experience, and something I read somewhere, but I forget where. Per this section: Despite rumors to the contrary, so long as a thief is in the party, and in the same zone, Treasure Hunter is always active for all mob kills, regardless of who lands the killing blow. This has been revealed in many interviews with SE representatives. No action, or lack of action, on the part of the thief will affect this trait, short of equipping gear that Enhances "Treasure Hunter" effect. In order for it to take effect, the Thief must be on the hate list of the respective mob and within the proper distance to obtain Experience Points, even if the mob does not give EXP. (e.g. Dynamis, but you still get the message if you're too far away) --Charitwo 15:54, 22 March 2007 (EDT) -I can indeed confirm the EXP range theory of this but im sure i can dispel your "Hate List" theory, from spending many days in the highlands kill Rams for Horns. I was killing one pop & my wife was killing the other. Every kill that i got yielded 1~2 horn & 3~4 skins,every time, every kill my wife got was the same. The only time the drop rates changed was when i received the "You are too far away from battle to gain experience points" Message. The drop rate was far poorer with no horns and only 1 or 2 skins. This was over a 4 day period, different moon phases, different days with a Thief's Knife. I have also noticed this holds true in Dynamis when im the only THF on the run, if i receive the "You are too far from battle to gain experience points" message on pulls, mobs tend to drop little to none 1cc. If someone feels that they should test this further, please do, as further confirmation would help to solve some of the TH enigma. I am adding this to the page, please remove if you feel it is inappropriate. Sorry for the repeated minor edits to the chat page, as its late and i was trying to find the best way to word this. --Emperordragon 01:40, 11 April 2007 (EST) Please revise. i would like to bring up a few points open for anyone looking to explore this trait. theres alot of debate on what TH does, i look for paterns in the games coding, and question things that dont fit the general patern. keep in mind this is only my humble opinion on how the trait works, but i do however have reason to believe it plausable. for example, why is there TH2 and TH1? every other job trait, such as or get enhancments at certain levels, increasing their efficency. so why then 2 seperate traits, and not an enhancement to the original? my theory is that they are for completly different things. for example, TH1 could be for normal drops, eg. lizard skin, silk, etc. while TH2 could be for R/EX drops. which would make sense in the idea that anyone can sub thf and farm using it, and why thfs are usually present when u see R/EX drops. that being said, i think TH enhancing items only enhance TH1, and not TH2, because it would say TH2+1 and not TH+1. which also makes sense with regards to only thf being able to use such items, making their TH1 better then somone with thf sub, which in turn gives thf a higher advantage at the trait that was made for them. excuse my sloppy post, for simply wanted to drop some quick points, rather then present numbers. i am however in the testing of such things to have the numbers to prove/disprove my theory. with regards to testing somthing like this, it takes alot of time and needs to take place on a wide time scale to be accurate when taking into account moon phase, day of week, luck items etc. hence i posted this in hopes that others will also test, when similar results from mulitple ppl come up the same, its alot more concrete then invisible '/randoms' that more then likely dont exist Whoever put this on the main TH page, please do not add a rather large WoT of speculation. It belongs in a guide or talk page. Rumors In my opinion, rumors, especially far-out ones that can never be proven, have no place in a Wiki like this. Can't we just delete that excessiveness entirely(maybe perhaps what SE said in an interview)? I'm sure if it was really wanted, it could be linked to a forum thread that showed tests of such things. :Perhaps from the actual article, but the talk page can still be used for discussion.Besides, SE already said that they need to be in EXP range to take effect. --Charitwo 09:30, 11 April 2007 (EDT)